


【J禁/潤翔】Just our Shack 試閱

by kelly10329



Category: Arashi (Band), 嵐
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelly10329/pseuds/kelly10329
Summary: ♢  CWT53 潤翔同居本試閱♢  兩個人同居＋一隻貓的故事
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho, 潤翔
Kudos: 1





	【J禁/潤翔】Just our Shack 試閱

松本潤是在回家的路上撿到這隻小貓的。  
牠被放在了電線竿旁邊的一個破爛的紙箱裡面，還蓋了一條黑黑髒髒的毯子，沒什麼用的多少保暖一下，但今年下雪下得比較早一些，最近也開始飄起了小雪，像是下雨一樣，甚至比下雨還要來得煩，那種濕冷的濕氣散不掉，變成會凍到骨子裡的那種冷。  
他在紙箱的深處聽到了微弱的貓叫聲，細小的、不容易注意到的，彷彿再小聲一點，聲音就會被落下來的細雪給蓋掉。  
他抱起了眼前的箱子，裡頭沈甸甸的，但他卻只聽到一個叫聲，也不知道是不是自己聽錯，只覺得從紙箱裡頭傳過來的氣息很微弱，微弱的就像是落在他肩膀上的新雪一樣，一個不注意就會消失，只留下了一灘很快就會蒸發的無影無蹤的水氣。  
松本潤不懂貓（甚至可以說他不懂動物），他乾脆地把櫻井翔送他的深色傘收了起來，也不顧雪落在頭上，索性不撐了，抱著裝著奶貓的箱子就往最近的動物醫院跑去。

「先喘口氣吧。」  
松本潤的頭髮因為水氣而黏在了一起，醫院的護理師遞給他一條新的毛巾讓他先擦乾，接過他手上的箱子的時候還看了他一眼，像是要他做好心理準備似的這麼說。  
他跟著進了診間，待醫生輕輕地把毯子掀了起來，才向前查看了箱子裡的情況。箱子的裡面的確不止一隻小貓，兩隻像是要相互取暖似地挨在一起，感覺到亮光而睜眼開口喵聲的只有一隻，另一隻則閉著眼睛冷冷的，安靜地像是睡著了一樣，而松本潤也的確希望他只是睡著了。  
他看到醫生對他搖了搖頭，小貓的生命像是落雪，輕輕的來，也同樣輕輕的走了。

醫生幫留下來的那隻小貓做了簡單的處置，才放到了松本潤手上。他感覺得到牠在手上有多輕、多暖、多顫抖，牠在松本潤的懷裡掙扎著找到一個好位置，才安靜地睡著了。  
黑色的毛隨著他的呼吸上下起伏，因為還沒有洗過澡而摸起來有些刺手，但細心整理之後大概是會長得很漂亮吧，松本潤不自覺地這麼想。

「你在哪？」  
大概是回到了家裡卻不見自己的身影，櫻井翔打了電話過來，畢竟他對自己的課表暸若指掌，沒有是沒有課的晚上，通常是一起吃飯的。  
「動物醫院。」松本潤老實的回答，不滿一歲的小貓還壓著自己的手臂，甚至開始感覺有點麻了，但他不能移動，深怕一個不注意就吵醒了牠，「我剛在家裡附近看到了貓。」  
松本潤發給了他動物醫院的地址，櫻井翔簡單的回應了等他一下，便掛掉了電話。

過了一會櫻井翔才開著車來，他已經換上了居家的衣服，套著一件單薄的外套，像是順路去買了什麼東西一樣手上提著便利商店的袋子，臉紅噗噗的走進了醫院裡面。松本潤看到他對著櫃檯講了一些話，才往自己的地方走來。  
在自己身上的黑貓睡得差不多了，抖抖耳朵，在櫻井翔坐在自己旁邊的時候醒了過來，一臉像是疑惑一樣的看著櫻井翔，直到他把手伸了過來，用指尖騷了騷貓咪的鼻尖。  
「怎麼辦？」  
松本潤這麼問道，他其實是想要養的，看到了一隻小貓的逝世還是有些於心不忍，而且牠就這麼睡在自己的手上，松本潤對牠似乎也有些感情了。  
醫院剛才有跟他先解釋了幾種貓咪的收容機構，也並不排斥讓他帶回去養的主意，但畢竟房子還是櫻井翔租的，他也不敢擅自做決定。

「可以養啊。」櫻井翔一邊騷弄著貓咪的耳朵，一邊笑著這麼說。

＃

黑貓一進到家裡面，就像是不怕生一樣，大搖大擺地從籠子裡走了出來。大概是小貓的一種初生之犢不畏虎的感覺，沒過多久便開始在沙發上面跳來跳去，甚至是爬到了電視的上頭，在上面玩平衡木一般的遊戲。

今天來不及吃晚餐，只得用一些便利商店的微波食品先稍微果腹，早就已經在心裡稍微對自己保證過不會讓櫻井翔亂吃的松本潤（這當然是沒有和櫻井翔說過的）把自己的東西都放好了之後，才走進廚房，準備再做一些東西來吃。  
他們家裡的廚房前面還有一個可以坐在那裡，看到廚房內部情況的吧檯。櫻井翔把剛才順道去寵物用品店採買的東西都放好了之後，才坐到了廚房的吧檯前面，他用手撐著自己的下巴，盯著松本潤做菜的背影。  
他沒有和松本潤說過的是，其實櫻井翔很喜歡看他做菜的樣子，甚至可以說，他喜歡看松本潤專注的樣子，更何況他個人也享受著料理時創造的這個過程，在櫻井翔眼裡看起來就更加帥氣。  
自己是一個料理白癡，做菜更可以說得上是毀天滅地等級，從以前到現在自己的三餐不外乎就是外食與微波食品，偶爾再懶一點就乾脆用下酒菜與啤酒吃過一餐。但自從松本潤開始幫自己做菜之後，微波食品吃起來就變得索然無味，甚至是外食吃起來都沒有松本潤做得要來得好吃。  
櫻井翔曾經跟松本潤這麼說過，得到的只有一個狡黠的笑容，和這就是我的目的，這種回答。

「翔さん對貓的名字有任何的想法嗎？」松本潤用叉子夾了一快剛調好味的蘆筍過來，手還捧在下面怕它掉下來，輕柔地拿給櫻井翔吃。  
櫻井翔咬了幾口才將調味得剛剛好的蘆筍吞下去，對松本潤比了一個好吃的手勢，才笑著繼續說下去，「我已經有候補的名字了。」  
「好快。」松本潤一樣笑笑著轉過身繼續去煮東西。  
「畢竟在你打電話過來的時候，我就開始在想了。」櫻井翔毫不避諱的這麼說道，他絲毫沒有要隱瞞的意思，甚至可以說，他早在松本潤打電話過來的時候，就已經打定了要養貓的決定了。  
黑貓終於結束了對客廳的探索，注意到兩個新主人坐在這裡，便從一旁的桌子跳了過來，好奇般地在桌上聞來聞去，有些濕濕的鼻子蹭上了櫻井翔的手背，像是討摸一樣地在他的面前坐了下來，擅自把頭伸進了手的範圍裡面。

「叫什麼？」松本潤沒有回頭，只是輕描淡寫地這麼問。  
「潤。」

櫻井翔笑著回答他，他正好看到松本潤拿著煮好的料理轉過身來，那個驚訝的表情停在了開了暖氣的房間，就連貓咪也瞪大了眼睛看著櫻井翔，黃色的眼睛在燈光的映照下，變得像是琥珀一樣，流動著光。  
他的嘴型和發音還是跟松本潤認知裡的一樣好聽，微嘟起來嘴形像是要跟他討接吻一樣，但他現在可沒有這種閒情逸致。  
而坐在一旁的黑貓似乎是聽懂了這是他的新名字一樣，瞇起眼睛一臉高興地叫了一聲，又往櫻井翔的方向蹭去，甚至是稍微伸出了爪子，好奇般地想要撈櫻井翔的袖子。

「不對吧，為什麼要把貓取跟自己男朋友一樣的名字啊？」松本潤放下了食物，這麼說。  
「因為松潤你蠻像黑貓的啊。」  
「竟然還不是因為黑貓像我⋯⋯」


End file.
